User talk:Taha1921
Hello~ Hi, how r u? Its nice to meet u ^^ What should i call u? Hope to cya in the chat soon. (i see u r already there but am busy to chat now) Cya :3 Fran~Chan (talk) 15:06, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Thx taha :3 , cya :3 Fran~Chan (talk) 09:55, March 22, 2013 (UTC) re: Background Sure Taha~! ^_^ But first, do you have Paint.NET If not, then download it here : http://getpaint.net/ After you have downloaded it (or if you already have it), tell me, I'll tell you what to do next :D Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 10:20, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: MSPD Teams Taha I understand that Golds team is really strong and yes I guess I made a mistake when making the teams so after Round 10 I will change the teams around. Its true Golds team are favorites to win but I still believe in every team, yours as well. Don't worry now Taha, I will change every team around :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 09:29, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Thank You! Thanks for wishing me Happy Birthday! :D Means alot to me. And I'm actually 11 now. Anyways, thanks again! [[User:~:Len Kagamine:~|~In You]] [[User talk:~:Len Kagamine:~|And I'']] [[User blog:~:Len Kagamine:~|True ''Emotions]] So many [http://alchemyyarouze.tumblr.com/ Ups and Downs] 08:59, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Template Hey Taha~! I've made in your template which was made by me.. I hope you like it! Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 10:13, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Category Thank you for fixing that ;_; I noticed it very late now :O Thanks! :D (I should stalk the templates now... XD) Also, how are you? :D //facepalms self, yes, should have removed it.... :/ Well, anyways, you play or watch Pokemon? Ah, well every region seems fine to me. And you should definitely read the pokemon adventures manga, you're going to love it!:D Can I ask something? Who do you want Ash to end up with...? I have... a random opinion XD I sometimes support him with Misty, then with May, then just randomness with Paul (bromance, I prefer to see both Ash and Paul as bestfriends XD) Seriously, Paul was one good rival (good times...watching the anime XD) Who do you prefer as his rival? I wish there would be so many old characters appearing sometimes :( Well, I want to see him too. As for the opening, I loved the hoenn openings too :D Well, have you seen the new mystery pokemon for gen 6? The Mewtwo look alike? Hehe! Well, it's true that Charizard will fight Reshiram, but in the next few episodes XD Well, here's hoping Ash will become mature in Gen 6! (If only XD) Picture Uhm... The pic you seem to add in all the Tenkuu no Shito's members doesn't exist anymore :O SnowyBoy❄ 10:52, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I think you should try to upload the picture again~! And then, add it in the template no ? SnowyBoy❄ 10:54, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Ah, then I think you should ask to an admin to do it :3 SnowyBoy❄ 11:00, April 10, 2013 (UTC) No, maybe fix that stuff ? I don't know, did not even look if it's fixed or not XD SnowyBoy❄ 13:48, April 10, 2013 (UTC) How about Sein VS Deasata Or Yukimura VS Fubuki Or SARU VS Tenma Thats all I thought would be a good round :D Suggestion's How about Sein VS Deasata Or Yukimura VS Fubuki Or SARU VS Tenma Thats all I thought would be a good round :D Shadix7890 v2 Shad Jokers RainsDragon Blaster 16:18, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Friendly reminder If you upload a better quality of an existing screenshot, please remember to add the Delete template in the summary of the old file, so an admin can take care of deleting it. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:26, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:Keshin Slideshows On the Keshin pages, slideshows aren't needed~ If the Keshin page has the main picture in the template, an Armed pic, TCG and some game appearances, that's enough~ And for the Hissatsu pages, only one slideshow with a max of 10 pics~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 08:14, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Captain Ah okay~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 13:51, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Name Ummm... well, I don't really want my name to be known that much but yeah, Adventure does sound weird xD It's your choice, it's okay with me ^_^ Thanks ^_^ Every account I have in other social sites are full of Ibuki XD SERIOUSLY XD I'm married to Ibuki now~ XD And yeah, it's okay ^_^ I trust you with my name (and the others XD) LOL XD Ibuki wanted it to be a private one//gets shot LOL Re: Detective Conan Taha I am glad your interested in watching DC so first let me say wow you have great taste and I cannot believe how much anime you watch. I only watch DC, IE and DS and its hard for me to watch any others but I guess you have a lot of free time. Ok DC is a great anime about detectives but its so realistic, it includes epic main characters, great music, intense cases, over 697 episodes, 17 movies, 12 OVAs and it has an unknown main antoganist!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would suggest watching it because its soooooooooo intense I mean theres a character called Ran that when you see her it actually made me want to cry, shes so sweet and just a perfect girl. Trust me this anime is epic, funny, unbelievable and worth watching. Sure it has fillers as many animes do but most of its episodes are epic when their based on the anime. Also there are anime couples and its soooooo fun :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 14:28, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm glad your gonna watch it but I must tell you there are some episodes and movies English dubbed. Episodes 1 - 130 are dubbed and so are movies 1 - 6. So if you want you can watch it dubbed like I did or you can watch them subbed. The voices are bad dubbed whilst subbed they're a lot better. Yer I wish I had more time, sadly I have exams from monday until the 14th of June!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate exams but I love DC sooooooooo much :-) I hope you enjoy it :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 14:46, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Thats great and yer your right like in the 1st movie there is a added on part that can't be used in the original movie. Yer the voices are loud and some characters that have a deep voice in the original have a high voice in the dub. I think sub would be more ideal. Well I don't know about cambridge exams but I guess I will find out soon if I do have them or not. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 15:09, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Yer I've been watching it and I can't believe the last episode where it ended with Robin and Ted sitting in the park surrounded by little pot holes made by Robin because she was looking for her something old. I do wonder who is the mother and I can't wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It airs tomorrow so I can't wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The epic finale to HIMYM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 15:26, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations OMG! Congrats Taha! Congrats on becoming the third Wiki Hero! 07:47, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Assalam Aliakum Taha, how were your CIEs i hope they went well ? WildDreamer (talk) 12:56, May 30, 2013 (UTC) aw the institute where my brother had to go and give the exams was horrible, many students got nosebleeds and some even fainted cuz it was so hot, no AC and no proper ventilation, everbody sent a complain to Cambridge. In Shah Allah. WildDreamer (talk) 13:24, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Hey Taha! Just wanted to congratulate you for getting the Wiki Hero badge (as the third user on the wiki)!!! Sidewinder Talks Penguins And have a good day! 13:27, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratz on earning the Wiki Hero Badge! You deserve it! 20:25, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Dude Congratz On Getting The Wiki Hero Badge Good Work :D Shadix7890 V2 Shad Jokers Rains[http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shadix7890_v2 Dragon Blaster] 20:30, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations Hey Taha! Glad to see you've made it! You've done the 365 days now! Congrats!!! Wait, you're still at #10?! 100 points below me? Even after the Platinum badge? Well, didn't expected *that* much of miss! Anywho, I know you'll beat me some day or the other XD Till then, keep earning badges! Fubuki風吹 Wild Dunk Debate Hey taha just wondering if u can help out with the counter debates cause i just ran out of ideas http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png' Kariyamasaki12~' Koutei Penguin No3~ Omega Attack~ Ice Ground 03:00, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Taha, too bad you guys have to give your CIEs again, well ganbatane~ hope you do well this time too. WildDreamer (talk) 12:46, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Taha, have a nice day :D WildDreamer (talk) 19:08, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy birthday Taha have a great Birthday ''' '''http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png Kariyamasaki12~' 'Koutei Penguin No3~' ' Omega Attack~' ' Ice Ground' 19:16, June 18, 2013 (UTC)' Happy Birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY~! Have a nice birthday day~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 05:32, June 19, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 14:27, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Taha! :D Have fun! 08:14, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! I hope you will have a great day in your Birthday!! ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 08:22, June 19, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome!! :D Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 14:30, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Back Of course Taha ill tell Shane and besides we won the last round which was awesome and now we are in the Face off rounds to try and make it to the Semi Finals for sure. http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png' Kariyamasaki12~' Koutei Penguin No3~ Omega Attack~ Ice Ground 08:22, June 19, 2013 (UTC) HB~! Hey Taha~! Hope I'm not late, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! ;D SnowyBoy❄ 14:49, June 19, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! (Phew.. ^^") SnowyBoy❄ 15:14, June 19, 2013 (UTC) MSPD + HB! Hey Taha Kariya told me your back and I wanted to say that I'm glad your back but sadly Kariya's team has 3 members. So instead there are 3 teams: 1. Takato's team. 2. Leo's team. 3. Abdullah's team. I am more then happy for you to choose but if I could suggest a team for you it would be Abdullah's. They would benifit from having a great debator like you and it makes sense with the times. Well please tell me soon Taha. P.S. Happy Birthday!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry its late my internet was out so I couldn't do it on the 19th. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 23:02, June 20, 2013 (UTC) No problem bro :) WildDreamer (talk) 10:02, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome Taha, yer your right :-) Well Taha I think its a good choice for you. I would be glad to put you into Leo's team however the current Round in MSPD now is Gouenji Vs Leo so right now is Leo's teams last Round before the playoffs and semis. I am happy adding you in and for a couple of days it was a single battle between Gold and Leo, they debated, they counterd and they made the Round and amazing fight but now Gouenji has debated and I don't know if Sam will debate so if you debate then you can help out Leo a lot. I'll add you back into MSPD now! ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 13:56, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Debate Whazzup, Taha! Long time no see! I just found out that we have to debate. We are debating for Kinako and against Fran. A bit wierd in my opinion, but we've to do it. Looking forward to your debate! 10:08, July 9, 2013 (UTC) That's what is troubling me. It's really difficult. Hmmm, do you have a suggestion for changing the round? 10:31, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I saw your message in Leo's talk page. To be honest, I just posted my debate, and I don't want it to be changed at all = =" Furthermore, this round is called "Libero round", since both Kinako and Fran are good at both Defending and Shooting, that's the reason for why a FW would face a DF, it's not strange at all. Please reconsider. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 10:44, July 9, 2013 (UTC) If you look a bit more carefully at both of their overall abilities, you'll see that Fran isn't the only one who is "being taken out of her comfort zone". Kinako is a DF, and yet she owns 2 of the best Shoot hissatsu that ever exist in the game. Both of these 2 characters have enough quality to call themselves a "Libero", becasue they can be really good not only at 1 aspect but another aspect as well. Remember Endou from the 2nd game? He's a Keeper, and yet his Shooting abilities is equal to many tough FW from the game. So please, if you and Leo can somehow manage to do it, then please don't request to change this round, I can't afford to write another long debate like that in 1 day = =" [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 10:57, July 9, 2013 (UTC) As you're concerned about the round, do you have a suggestion about changing the round? Or are you fine with it? 11:26, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Good debate! And you've already counter-debated. If you keep up like this, maybe attacking Abdullah and Dragon a bit (I'll think something too, don't worry), we should be fine. If Fubuki could debate, it would be perfect. He really helped out last time. Would be cool if he makes it in time... 16:46, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi...taha..Hirotoash13 (talk) 11:13, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Well.... I am sorry bro... For everything I said that day... On 3-3-13... I guess I was a bit too rude, selfish and hotheaded.. I hope you will forgive me for that fight. I have now learned to control my temper.... and have now got a website to promote peace just due to the event.. Sorry again... ANIME FREAK 01 11:01, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey Taha HAPPY BIRTHDAY. Hope ur CIEs went great. Ur awesome and have fun PARTY HARD :D WildDreamer (talk) 09:28, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, watsup. Its been a really long time since we last talked. Hope you CIEs went well. Well i wanted to tell you that now im a Buraqian, hope your're familiar with what that is. Well thats all for now bye dude. WildDreamer (talk) 03:38, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Re:Long time Hey! It has been indeed a long time, almost two years for you~ Yeah, I am still here~ XD How have you been the last two years?~ Don't worry, I still remember you~ :D--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 10:37, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Good to see that you are doing fine~ I have been doing well the past two years, nothing really has changed in my life~ (except being more bisy for school--). Yeah, it is indeed more quiet around here since the series ended. I guess users aren't really interested anymore in either editing or IE, the chat is still living though~--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 09:46, June 14, 2016 (UTC) I believe it is called last year of high school? (not sure though, it is called different in my country XD). I am sort of still a wiz when it comes to books yeah~ XD Sadly, I haven't seen them around lately, especially Adventure. There are still some users who are still active in the chat~--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 10:57, June 20, 2016 (UTC)